In Demand
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: Ste wants revenge on Brendan. What better way to get revenge then by bedding his enemy, Foxy.. SteWarren
1. Warren Fox

I fucking hate Brendan Brady.

I fucking hate him with every fibre of my soul.

But also, I love him. I love him so fucking much that I'm so confused about what to do next. Brendan has hurt me, humilated me, made me feel like I'm not worth shit. But he's also loved me, cherised me and given me the best fucking sex you can imagine.

And I could go over there, batter him on the shoulder with a baseball bat- but I'm not that guy anymore. I'm really not. I love Amy to bits and my kids- I need them and don't want to lose them over an Irish arsehole who is too scared to reveal to the world that he likes sucking dick.

Everytime I see Brendan I want to kiss him. I want him to take me on the table and show me how much he is addicted to me. But I also want to hurt him, hurt him like he has hurt me these past couple of months. Bruise him like he has bruised me, and make him feel just a little bit as worthless as he has made me feel.

So when I go over to the club to confront Brendan, I am horrified by what I see. Brendan is sitting on a table, with an American man in between his legs. He is kissing Doug.

And I want to kill him. I want to him I do really fucking do. It was only last night he was begging me to give him another chance. But now he's kissing Doug? I have been pushed aside for an American dweeb. I feel both angry and wronged. And when I see Doug putting his hands inbetween Brendan's legs and rubbing the Irish love monster, that's when I feel it.

Feel the thirst. Feel the thirst for revenge.

I am not going to be pushed around like some fucking ragdoll. That is not my style. I will get my revenge on Brendan. I really should warn Doug about Brendan, but fuck it. If Doug wants to play fire, then I'm not going to stop him. Hey, I'll even light the match for him.

Match? Mm. Maybe I'll set fire to the club. Brendan loves the club. But that's too easy. Buildings can be remade. And Brendan isn't exactly short on cash. And Plus, I'm really not cut out for another stint in jail, me. I'd rather wash my hair with Doug's piss then have to spend another night in that shithole.

But then a thought comes to me. It comes creeping up slowly, but it gets there. And it's so fucking simple I don't know why I didn't think of it before.

Warren Fox.

If there's anyone who hates Brendan as much, or even worse as me, then it's Warren. And I reckon I can get him onboard. I have no idea what I'm planning yet, but it's gotta be big. It's gotta be epic. And I need to see Brendan's face when it happens. That would just be too fucking brilliant too miss.

It's amazing how bitter I have become since Brendan came into my life. I really hope people don't see me as a bitter type.

I remember that Brendan has a meeting in Leeds that day, so I go straight into Chez Chez and straight into Warren Fox's office. I'm not even nervous. I should be shaking, I should be petrified. But I'm not. I'm actually the opposite.

"Well well Steven Hay, what can I do for you then?" Warren Fox says. His sitting at the office with his legs on the table and a cigarette dangling out his mouth. It is both repulsive and sexy. "Brendan is out today.. Leeds.. I think".

"It's not him I have to see actually. I have to come to see you.. " I hesitate for a moment but realises that Warren will get turned on by the hesitating. Warren likes nothing more then scaring the fuck out of people. And I really don't feel in the mood to be intimidated by Warren Fox of all people. "I need your help with something.. quite delicate".

Warren doesn't move except to drop his cigarette on the floor. He looks at me with a mixture of what I think is intrige and curiousity. "Does it involve Mr Brendan Brady by any chance?" Warren asks.

"It does" I reply honestly "I want to hurt him.. I want to hurt him so much.. You don't understand how much I hate this man Warren.. I want his world to crash down and I want you to help me".

Warren laughs before standing up. He stands on the cigarette, extingishing the lit fag. He takes a seat on the desk and folds his arms in front of him. It feels like hours before he finally speaks, but is probably only 40 seconds. "Interesting. And this doesn't have anything to do with that American dude who I saw Brendan leaving with this morning?"

So Doug spent the night with Brendan. I'm both furious and jealous. I rarely got the chance to spend the night with Brendan, let alone in Chez Chez of all places. It just makes me all the more determined to ruin Double B's life for good. "Of sorts. I don't know if you know.. But Brendan has been hurting me. Physically..".

Warren doesn't speak but looks intrigued. I lift up my t-shirt to reveal a horrific bruise on my chest. Warren's face doesn't change but a tiny flicker of emotion flickers in Warren's eyes. "He done that, did he? Why?"

I shrug. "Because he's fucking me and is too scared to admit that he likes men".

Warren tuts. "Brendan always has been a bit of a pussy from what I've seen". Warren thinks for a moment before speaking again. "And that blackeye.. You said you walked into a lamppost.. Was that from the lovely Irish man aswell?"

I merely nodded in reponse. Walked into a door? How fucking cliché am I. I'm starting to think I deserve to be wacked.

"Any more bruises? How many times has he hurt you?" Warren continues to ask and I'm a little nervous that he might have a fetish for beatings or something.

"No, they've all disappeared. We've had sex 14 times and he's hit me 13 of them times" I reply.

"Why not the 14th time then?" Warren asks. He is still sitting on the desk but he has unfolded his arms and is now simply resting them on his knees.

"Because we nearly got caught by Cheryl" I reply.

"So he didn't have time to whack you one then?" Warren replies cooly and I nod in reponse.

"So.. Will you help me?" I reply and I'm starting to feel nervous again.

"The thing is, Steven.. I have no idea what you want me to do. I hate Brendan and would love to see him hurting.. But I've tried everything.. And he's still here, fighting like a warrior.. ". He pauses for a moment then an interesting smile forms on his lips. "Except one thing.. "

"What?" is all I manage to reply. Fucking pussy I am.

"Have you been with anyone else since your 'thing' with Brendan started? I mean, sexually, maybe if Double B saw you with another dude.. He'll freak out.. He does apparently love you now doesn't he?" Warren's smile is beginning to weird me out a little..

"No.. Just Brendan.. He's the only guy I've ever.. you know.. done".

Warren laughs. "Interesting. Very interesting". He laments for a few moments before he jumps off the desk. "Lift up your t-shirt again, I want to see this bruise again".

I do so, but now I am really worried that he has a fetish for beatings. Fuck me! Is everyone in Hollyoaks fucking fucked up?

Warren approaches me and runs a finger over my chest. And it feels good. So fucking good. "My, my, Brendan has done some damage here hasn't he" Warren cooly says. He moves his finger up to my nipple and gently strokes it. It hurts a little from the kick that Brendan gave me last week. Then he moves his head lower and takes the nipple into his mouth.

And fuck me. It's good. It's amazing. But this is Warren Fox.. what is he actually doing?

He stops treating my nipple like an icepole for a few minutes to look up at me. He doesn't speak. In one move, he rips off my rather expensive stripy blue t-shirt and proceeds to push me onto the desk.

"Here's the deal Steven" Warren states as he walks inbetween my legs. "I'm going to fuck you. Right here, right now. And then.. " Warren is smirking now. "And then we are going to work together on bringing down Brendan Brady.. But I suspect.. " He pauses for a few moments to take off his own shirt. His much more delicate with his own shirt, not daring to ruin it. Bastard. He doesn't have a fantastic body, his clearly not body conscience like Brendan but it's still hot in it's own way. It's shaven. He isn't fat really, just a little on the chunky side. But that's cool. "That the way you can hurt Brendan the most is by having sex with me".

I'm not with it. Which isn't exactly a first, I'm not known for my intelligance. "I don't follow".

Warren laughs. He takes my hand and leads it down trousers and boxers and I'm touching his cock. And fuck, it's massive. I wasn''t expecting that. Guys like Warren are usually mentallist's to make up for thier lack of size in the trouser department. But holy shit, this must be about 9 or 10 inches. And he's not even hard really, it just seems to go on forever. "Brendan hates me. Like proper wants me dead hates me. And I must say the feeling is mutual, I'd think I'd feel 100x better and more happy if Brendan's head was served to me on a plate. But he loves you, clearly, he adores you. So.. He'd be fucking fuming if he found out that his precious Steven was having it off with his enemy.. Mr Foxy".

Not it makes sense. I begin to stroke Warren's cock and feel it hardening in the palm of my hand. He unloosens his trousers and kicks them to one side and I have better access to his cock now. He lets out a content sigh as I begin to speed up my movements on his cock. "Sounds.. good" I reply "But he'll be proper fucking mad. He might even try and kill me or something. And I don't wanna die.. I've got me kids to think about, ya'know?". I begin to get faster with my movements on his cock.

"He won't kill ya.. holy shit, you've got an awesome touch kid.. I'll protect ya. Your mine now.. " Warren smiles. He pushes my hand away from his cock for a moment and pulls down his Calvin Klien boxer shorts. And then he kisses me. And he doesn't kiss me like a pussy. He proper kisses me. His tounge is exploring my mouth like he's new to the whole thing. When we finish kissing, he smiles at me. "Well, Steven, I forgot just how good it was tasting another man's lips".

So his obviously done this before with other guys. I always thought he was a little too close to Justin Burton.

I jump off the desk and drop to my knees. His cock is pointing straight at me, like some monster ruler or something. Whilst Brendan's dick was above average, Warren beat him in both length and girth. It really was impressive. And I was pratically salivating before I even wrapped my lips around it. When I did finally get my mouth on it, Warren let out a huge sigh. "Mm.. yeah.. you suck my dick, kid".

It doesn't take Warren long for him to grab my head and push it further down onto his whole length. I nearly gag, but I've been told I have awesome gag reflex. As my sucking gets faster, Warrens balls hit me in the chin as his thrusts get faster. He pulls out of my mouth, grabs me to my feet, and pushes me back on the desk. I'm laying down now. He grabs a load of papers and chucks them on the floor. He pulls down my trousers and boxers in one swift movement, I don't even know how he got my trainers off. He takes my cock into his hand and begins stroking it fast. It's already hard at this stage and Warren has an awesome touch. "Me and you, Steven, we'd make an awesome couple" he says as he continues to sexually abuse my cock with his touch. "I mean, you have a lack of pussy but you certainly know how to take a dick into that beautiful mouth of yours. It could work, you know.. " He stops for a moment and contemplates "But obviously, Priorities first. Let's fuck up Double B's life, right?".

I moan in response. Warren is stroking my cock fast, his movements are rapid and I feel like I might cum at any moment. Then he demands that I stand up and bend over the desk. I know what's coming next. He casually spits on his hands and rubs it on my arse. "You like being fucked, kid?" he replies and I say yes. Because it's fucking amazing.

"Good" Warren replies as he sticks a finger in my arse and I let out a thankful groan. "You can return the favour next time".

"Wait.. What?" I ask and Warren chuckles. Brendan has never let me near his arse. He loves doing it to me, but he says he would never, ever take a cock up his arse.

"I take it Brendan isn't as kind in that stakes. Shame. It's really fucking awesome. I'm man enough to admit that I've been done in the arse.. and it feels fucking brilliant" Warren says. I'm not looking at him but I can that he is smiling a big, cheesy grin. His one finger gets too two and I begin groaning loudly as his fingerfucks my tight arse. "And I want that cock of yours inside me, kid.. ".

He pulls his two fingers out and teases my arse with the tip of his cock. I feel it going in slightly and it doesn't hurt. It feels amazing. I'm holding onto the desk as he grips my hips and begins to slowly lever all of his 9 inches into my arse. I let out a fantastically loud sigh as his movements get faster. "Your a fucking dirty cunt, I'm right ain't I" Warren laughs as I turn my head around and look at him in the face. He smiles kindly and lowers his own face down to kiss me gently, before I turn back around and he thrusts his cock harder into my arse. He doesn't forget my dick though, and takes it into his hand and simultaneously fucks my arse and wanks my dick at the same time.

"Oh fuck Warren.. Fuck" I groan as his thrusts get harder and faster. The desk is rocking hard now. He is holding onto my shoulders now as he continues to thrust his monster sized dick into my wanting arsehole. "Yes.. That's it.. Fuck".

Warren let's out a horny chuckle as he continues to abuse my arsehole in this godly way. His bollocks are banging against my arsecheeks and it's not long before I'm letting out a long, content groan as I blow my load all over his hand. He pulls his dick out and I turn around, and he shoves it into my mouth, before cumming himself. "Fuck.. yes.. Warren loves it" he chuckles. Then he licks his fingers and swallows my cum off his hands. Which is totally arousing.

I swallow his goods in one swallow, and then he takes his dick out. He strokes himself. "Gonna make me cum again, kid, ya fucking hot stuff" he groans as he lets out another moan and he shoots a 2nd generous load of cum onto my naked chest.

We catch our breaths for a few moments, before he walks over to his desk and sits on his chair. "Come here" he gruffly says. I stand next to him, and he signals for me to sit on his lap. I do so, which is kinda erotic since we're both naked and as I sit down on his lap, he turns me around so I'm facing him. I drop my legs to the side and can feel his still erect dick pressing into my hip. He gets out a cigarette from somewhere and sparks it up.

"Do ya smoke kid?" he asks as he lits it up.

"Yes" I reply despite having gave up months ago.

"Good stuff".


	2. Tick Tock

I wake up with a massive fucking grin on my face following the events of last night. I lay in bed, fully naked and hard cock sticking up like a pogo stick, as I remember the awesomeness that was last night. I can still feel Warren's rough touch on my skin, can still feel the salty taste of Warren's cock on the back of my throat and can still feel the pressure of Warren's length inside my arse. I feel incredible. I get out of bed as my cock begins to soften and get into the shower. I can still smell the sex and it smells awesome.

I jump out of the shower and get dressed before spraying myself with Lynx aftershave and then go and make a cup of tea and four pieces of buttered toast. I don't usually eat breakfast in the morning but I must have worked up an incredible hunger last night because my stomach is rumbling like an earthquake. I gobble the toast down in minutes and drink my tea fast. I look at the clock and realise it's 1.00pm and I've slept for well over 10 hours. I never sleep that long. I definetely worked up a frenzied sweat last night that left me feeling both content and shattered. Picking up my phone, I'm surprised that there is four texts on there. I rarely get texts unless it's from Amy or Brendan. The first two are from Amy confirming that she will be returning later that day with Lucas and Leah as he has them for the weekend whilst she goes away with work, the third is from flatmate Rae stating she is staying with her grandmother for a while longer but she'll be back soon. Don't hurry back I have the urge to text her back, but I don't. I don't feel cruel today, for once. The fourth is.. Well, I expected it to be from Brendan. Checking up on me. But he's probably around at that slut Doug's. No, it's from Warren. I have never recieved a text from Warren in my life. Infact, I can't even remember why I have his number stored in my phone. But suffice to say, seeing that the text is from Warren, makes a fat off smile appear on my face.

"Steven.. Get into work as soon as you get this message. We have things to.. discuss".

I walk up Chez Chez stair's feeling a bit nervous. Has Warren had second thoughts about our whole get revenge on Brendan scheme? Or does he really have something to discuss? Being called into work early is not a shock- it's happened before. It takes alot to set the club ready for the opening in the evening. But he'd never get the demands from Warren. It'd always usually be Brendan or rarely Cheryl. Never Warren.

He knocks on Warren's office. "Enter" Warren's voice says all powerful like. I listen.

Warren is leaning back on his chair with his feet on his desk. He is wearing a Black hoodie and trackie bottoms. He has never seen Warren in trackie bottoms.

"Come here" Warren demands and I listen. As I approach, he stands up and pulls me close to him. He kisses me lightly on the lips and I can taste stale cigarettes on his breath. It's fucking arousing. He then leans down to my neck and begins sucking lighty but fantastically on my neck, making me groan lightly from the sensation. He stops and then looks me in the eyes. His eyes have a bright sparkle to them today and I have idea what he is thinking. "What do you want to today Steven?" he simply asks and I'm confused for a moment.

"What do you mean?" I ask. Warren is acting.. weird. Not like himself. He never asks me questions unless it's "Can you stop being a fucking prick?".

Warren chuckles. "I'm taking you out.. Whereever you want to go.. Name your place... Paris?"

"Paris?" I reply back "Why would I want to go to Paris? And why are you being.. nice.. I thought all this, I thought us, was just to get revenge on Brendan?"

"Fuck Double B for now. We're get revenge on that prick, don't you worry about that" he smiles at me "But I done some thinking last night after you left Steven.. And I like you. OK? I ain't ashamed of that. I can walk out there now holding your hand and it won't bother me at all. Do you think these people would question me? They wouldn't. I'd fuck 'em up if they did..." He paused for a few moments and then began speaking again, more softly this time. "At the end of the day, I like you Steven and I don't give a fuck. So whatever you want today.. I'll do it for you because I'm in a generous mood".

I honetly don't know what to say to that. Warren is being nice.. and is actually contemplating a relationship with me? I'm not sure if I'm ready for that after Brendan.. But wow, it's Warren. And he's being nice. And that's a revelation in itsself. So I'll take today and see what happens. I'll either enjoy spending time with him and want more, or it would put me off for him for good. "Take me to the cinema. I want to see Scream 4" I reply to his previous question "And I want a extra large popcorn and an extra large coke".

He puls me close to him again and he touches my face. Which is really quite an extraordinary thing for Warren to do- he's not a touchy feely person. "Your wish is my command. Whatever you want, it's yours".

"Oh" I add, looking at Warren "Please change your trousers. I really don't like seeing you in trackie bottoms".

He laughs.

The movie is a bit shit, and both of us know it. The cinema is quite packed and it's full of annoying students who have obviously bunked off college or something. On our aisle, there is a couple of old grannies who appear to have fallen asleep.. Well I hope they have at least.. God, I hope thier still breathing I think to myself. Warren looks on the verge of falling asleep. I take a sip of my coke and decide to spice things up. Why not? The movie is boring and I'm a horny my hoody off, I put it over his lap and he looks at me with a mixture of worry and contemplation. He does not know what I'm about to do. Looking at the screen, pretending to take the movie in, I move my hand under the hoody and gently slide down the zip on the jeans that I made him change into before coming to the cinema. I turn quickly and smile at him, and he looks at me with a wide grin on his face. Now he knows what I'm about to do. I pull his flacid cock through the hole in his boxers and gently begin stroking it. He lets out a contented sigh. I started up at the man who's cock I was currently abusing and licked his lip, which got a quiet growl out of the Fox lad. Turning my attention back to the cinema screen, I picked up pace and Warren's breathing got deeper and heavier as his cock grew even harder in my hand. He growled into my ears and whispered 'Fuck Steven' and the proceeded to nibble at my neck. He really was past caring if the grannies were alive or dead, and got into whole public sex thing. "Yeah.. fuck Steven..Yeah" Warren continued to moan as I continued my pleasure of his discostick. I'd never done anything so risky before in my life but it felt so good. The adraline was buzzing and I was finding myself becoming aroused over the situation. I had Warren at the palm of my hand (so to speak!) and I loved being in charge. And the dominant one for once in my relationship. And looking at Warren as she appeared close to climax, I don't think he was about to protest. He was fucking loving it! My hand was beginning to hurt from the continuous movement but I tried not to let it phase me. Warren's groaning got louder and his sucking on my neck got more intense which left me throughly hard. He ceased movement on my neck and whispered 'I'm gonna cum baby' and I think he was expecting me to pull away. No way, José. I'm in this for the long haul! Despite the pain in my wrist, I picked up movement which left Warren literally gasping for breath. And after a couple more strokes, he let out a loud groan and a jet of hot, white cum landed on my hand and on my hoody. I didn't stop though, and continued to sexually abuse Warren's willing cock. I pulled the hoody off his lap and threw my head down on his lap, taking his massive prick into my mouth. Savouring the taste of Warren's cock, he thrusted himself into my mouth and let out another loud, growling groan as he shot a second load of cum down my throat. I stopped the sucking of his cock and swallowed the salty goodness of Warren's cock whilst he fell back onto the cinema chair, panting. I looked around and despite the noise, everyone else in the cinema was still transfixed on the horror that was Scream 4. Unless, they were all just fucking good actors.

We left the cinema hand in hand which pretty much shocked me, I was not expecting Warren to be this open about our relationship. Could I call it that? I suppose I could. Warren made it clear what he wanted earlier. We got some looks but Warren just psyched them out with a look and most of them looked like they'd pissed themselves. Warren really had a look that could kill. We went and had some lunch at a local curry house which was fantastic if a little stuffing. Warren praised me for being 'fucking brilliant' and admitted that despite his quite large sexual history, he'd never done anything as erotic and 'fantastic' as that. I prided myself in being a cut above the rest. Then I was under no illusions that we would be going back to his for Round 2 when we popped into a chemist and he purchased a packet of 5 condoms.

Just as we were getting into Warren's car, I recieved a text message which I opened and read. It was from Brendan and it read -

_'Tick Tock'._

Tick Tock? What the fuck.. ?

TBC


	3. Steamy Hot and Wazza On The Mic

"Tick Tock"

Arse still hurting a little from the pummeling I got from Warren last night, I lay in Warren's king size bed, spread eagle on it, butt naked. The words 'Tick Tock' were travelling fast around my head but I was trying to put them to the back of my head. What the fuck could Brendan mean by that? Warren returned to the bedroom, wearing a pair of Calvin Klien boxer shorts and carrying a tray of tea, toast and bacon.

"You need fattening up if your gonna be my boy" Warren laughed as he placed the tray on the desk beside the bed. I leaned up and took a bit of the buttery toast and took a bite. Jesus, it tasted good. I hadn't realised just how hungry I was. until I took a bite of the delicious toast.

"You have hidden talents!" I laughed as I took another bite of the toast. It really was done to perfection, not too burnt and not too soft. Just right. "Who knew Warren Fox was a genius when it came to art of toasting?"

Warren smiled a toothy smile, a smile that Ste thought was so unlike a smile that a hardman gangster like Warren would ever use. "I do have hidden talents Steven, and I'm sure your find out what they all are.. In good time, of course".

I took another bite of the toast and finished it off. I leaned over to where Warren was now laying, his arms behind his head. I kissed him on the lips, not really knowing what reaction I was going to get. Warren just smiled at me again. I slowly rubbed my hand down Warren's bare, manly chest and seized when I came to his boxers. I grabbed his bulge. "You want a morning present?" I asked, although I didn't intend it to be a question. It was more of a demand. Warren WAS going to get his morning present, one way or another.

"All in good time, my friend" Warren spoke. He pulled Ste's hand away from his boxers and stood up. "Come and join me in the shower".

I stood up from the bed and followed Warren into his en suite shower. The shower was already running and Warren's boxers were discarded on the floor beside the shower. A fair amount of steam was pouring out from the shower indicating that it was hot. Carefully, I stepped into the shower but before I had time to adjust to the hotness of the shower, Warren had pushed me up against the wall. His mouth was on my neck, which felt fantastic as the water dripped down my face and my skinny, smoth body. He was marking his terroity, suckis sucng my neck for dear life. I approved throughly, as did my dick.

Soon, Warren's tongue was running down my neck, down to my chest. He stopped at my nipple and begun sucking at that, He was sucking ever so gently but my dick was loving it, it was now pointing rockhard in front of me, needing to be touched. Warren sensed what I wanted and his hand wrapped around my length, he stroked gently as he continued to treat my nipple like a Gift from God. He soon dropped to his knees, a bit of water splashing up at me from Warren's fall. He took my cock slowly into his mouth for the first time. I hadn't even realised that Warren hadn't gave me head yet, but he obviously had. He begins to take my whole 7 inches slowly into his mouth, he looks at me and winks at me, clearly enjoying the thrill of having my dick in his mouth. The sensation of the water added to the intensity of the fantastic blowjob made me feel, literally, weak at the knees. Warren knew what he was doing, he continued to suck my dick like it was something he had been craving for months whilst his hands were now playing delicately with my bollocks. I run my hands over my body, feeling fucking fantastic. Not realising how good it felt to be wanted for once.

Warren ups the ante with my dick and takes it all the way down his throat. He doesnt even gag which is impressive, most guys have gagged despite my just above average size. The sensation of the water plus the feeling of Warren's mouth around my cock means I knew I wouldn't last long. I could feel it. I pulled Warren's head further down onto my dick and thrust hard into his mouth. I was proper mouthfucking him now. He continued to abuse my cock perfectly I wasn't going to last long, I let Warren know by moaning 'Amma cum' to which he indicated that he heard. Then I exploded into his mouth, I had to physically hold myself up to stop myself from falling from the sheer fantasticness of the cumming. He swallowed my first lot of cum, then the 2nd lot dropped onto the floor of the shower, being washed away.

He stood up and kissed me on the lips. "Now, kid, we've got work to get to".

I arrived at Chez Chez at 9.30am. I hated working morning shifts, they were so tedious and it was usually empty. We only opened that early because Warren had allowed Mitzeee to run a yoga group in the pub for several hours before we opened at 11. I usually had to serve fat old ladies who were about 80 but thought they were 50 years younger. One of them had even tried to kiss me once, which has left me scarred both physically and mentally. But arriving today, the club was packed. Regulars were there who would usually still be in bed now. Amy sat on a table with her new boyfriend Lee, and her best friend Michaela was sat with them, looking as misrable as ever.

Warren's voice boomed out. He had a microphone. What the fuck was he planning?

"Before the rumours start" he stated. He looked at me and winked. "I would like to confirm to you all today that, I, Warren Fox, am shagging Steven Hay". The whole club gasped like they were watching a horror movie or something. Ste appreciated the irony in that statement. "I don't want any questions. Steven & I are in a new chapter of our lives. And if anyone has any objections, don't even think about raising them to me. You know, if you value your life and all".

Then Warren put the microphone down and kissed me roughly on the lips.

And at that moment I realised... I was over Brendan. I was now in love with Warren Fox.

Brendan Brady stood at the back of the club, listening to Warren's every word. It made him feel physically sick when Warren grabbed Ste and kissed him, passionatly.

His Ste.

Ste belonged to him.

No-One else could have him, No-One else deserved him.

He would make them pay. Oh yes, Warren Fox and Steven Hay would regret the day they crossed Brendan Brady.

A text flashed on Ste's phone as he sat down to talk to Amy, who was freaked out that he was actually 'shagging' Warren. He opened it and didn't expect to see a text from Brendan.

It read - 'Put Your Hands Up".

TBC

(Sorry for the mad delay in getting this chapter up. I've been busy. And this chapter was kind of short, but I promise it won't just be all sex! The next chapter features violence, potential murder and naked! Dodger as Brendan's plan begins to form.)

PPS. I'm also sorry for any spelling or grammer mistakes. I'm an awful, awful speller and I don't have a BETA.


End file.
